


You’re Always Enough For Me

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Conforting Harry, Cursebreaking Draco, Deals with Infertility, Draco Keeps Secrets, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Feelings, Infertility, M/M, Please read the tags and look out for yourselves, Pre-Mpreg, Pregnancy, This could be Upsetting and Triggering!, Unplanned Pregnancy, Upset Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Hermione, Pansy and Millicent share their exciting news with Draco, never once thinking that Harry and he have been trying for a baby for several months.





	You’re Always Enough For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thirtieth Fictober story, and is based on the prompt:_ Secrets? I love secrets!_

Draco first realised that Hermione might be poorly when she rushed out of a meeting without saying a word. She was gone far longer than Draco would have expected, and when she retuned her face was pallid, her eyes red-rimmed. Draco quickly adjourned the meeting and took Hermione out for a coffee. 

“I’m pregnant,” Hermione confessed, looking at her coffee queasily. “It’s early days yet. Ron knows, and my Mum… I know you’ll tell Harry. But I haven’t told any of our other friends yet. Please don’t tell the world.”

Draco gave Hermione a smile. “Of course not. Secrets?… I love secrets. I won’t tell a soul.”

~@~

Pansy told Draco she was pregnant about a week later. They were sat in _Medea_, their favourite wine-bar while she spilled her story tearfully. 

“It’s just such a _surprise_,” Pansy hiccuped. “Theo and I haven’t been together long, not really. We hadn’t planned on a family, not yet… I got drunk and forgot to use the Contraceptive Charm. But we’re both really happy. We were going to have a family, but...”

“But now it happening a little bit earlier than you planned. It’s a blessing, Pansy,” Draco said, giving her a kiss. “You’ll make a wonderful mum.”

~@~

And a week later Draco was paired with Millicent on a routine Cursebreaking job. 

As the pair of them carefully unknotted the enchantments wound around the deBaring Manor, Millie told Draco her surprise. She was, of course, pregnant. 

“Ginny and I are _overjoyed_, Draco,” she gushed, unscrambling a nasty little spell that could have turned a wizard entirely inside out. “Everyone around us seems to be having babies… Honestly, Malfoy. It all we’ve wanted for such a long time.”

Draco nodded, and with a final swirl of his wand the Dark Magic surrounding them both finally disintegrated and disappeared. 

He pulled his old friend into a deep hug. “I’m more happy than you could know,” Draco replied.

~@~

When Harry came home from work that night, he found Draco hidden under a blanket in their lounge. The room was dark, and the only light came from the television. A single glance showed Harry the depth of his husband’s upset. His beloveds hair was untidy and unwashed. Draco still wore his crumpled work shirt, and his eyes were misted with unspent tears 

“Budge up,” Harry said, sitting down on the settee beside his love. Draco didn’t reply, but he reluctantly got into a sitting position. Harry took Draco’s hand in his own, and gave it a squeeze. “It’s happened again, hasn’t it?”

Draco nodded mutely, his face a picture of abject misery. Harry took Draco in his arms then, holding him tight as he dissolved into a torrent of tears. Draco’s whole body shuddered with fury, heartbreak and jealousy. Draco wanted a baby, wanted _Harry’s_ baby, and despite their many months of potions, Healer appointments and thermometer spells, it hadn’t happened for the pair of them yet.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry murmured, stroking Draco’s hair. “We’ll get there, lovely. Have the baby we’re meant to have. I promise-”

Draco stirred beneath Harry’s hands. “And what if we never get there?” Draco asked sharply, fidgeting away from Harry. “The Healer couldn’t make promises! Every month that passes is another…. Another without…” He couldn't finish, and just shook his head, biting his lip. The grief that Draco felt each month when their pregnancy test was negative was awful to behold, and Harry could see Draco start to slip into that abyss as they spoke. He could see Draco’s mind start to whirl with awful possibilities-

“We’ll get there,” Harry answered, seizing Draco softly on his shoulders. “or we won’t. But if we don’t, then my love isn’t dependant on our having a baby. It’s not essential. You’re _always_ enough for me, Draco. Baby or no baby, you’ll always be the love of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading XXXX


End file.
